Path of the Tyrant: Logan's promises
by heartfulllive
Summary: Logan found out of that darkness is going to attack Albion, he can't fight it alone, so he is going to leave to another world to find support, the support from Azeroth   Fable/WoW fic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the game World of Warcraft or the Fable games**

**Path of the Tyrant: Logan's Promises **

…

**Chapter 1:Embarking on an adventure**

I can still remember when the people bowed to me with astonishment and awe, and now they all just fear and despise me. They want to kill me, they want to slaughter me, but their fear is keeping them, fear of death. Which is the reason why I exist, to just make it a fear and not a reality, because the reality is coming closer and closer and I'm the only one who knows of it. I give a sigh when I'm closing in on the door, I give a sigh when I can hear the sound of hate from my people and finally I sigh when I see my sister not loving me anymore.

"sigh, this is it…"

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, the king is here!"

The doors opened and there was the king, the audience went absolutely quiet when he entered. The only sound in the throne room was the footsteps from the king who went to his throne. Next to the throne was the king's advisor, sir Walter Beck, an old warrior who stood at the side of the former hero queen in battle. The king sat down comfortable on his throne and Walter began to speak.

"The king has something to tell us all, you will be silent and not interrupt him" Walter then looked at the king and nodded.

First the king didn't say a thing, he only sat there, leaning to the side of the throne with closed eyes. Then after a minute, he stood up with his face up high.

"I will be leaving Albion for a while"

The audience started to shout, not caring for Walter's order, screaming about how he didn't care for them, how he only took everything for himself and how evil he had become. Walter got nervous, he knew what the king could do and that the people didn't know it, but then the king raised a hand and the audience went silent.

"I am going to find something and I do not trust anyone to do this, so I'm doing this alone. Do not believe that I am leaving the crown, I will have my advisors to make sure you're behaving while I'm gone and if anyone tries anything there will be consequences!" The king said with a powerful voice.

One man from the audience yelled out: "when will you return"

The king sat down again on his throne, leaning to one of the sides while thinking for an answer.

"there is a high possibility that it will take a year or more, but it might happen that I cannot leave at all, you do not need to know why, but you do actually not need to know anything at all….because-" The king then stood up and unsheathed his rapier, pointing the tip at the audience, making them cower down in fear.

"Because you are not suppose to hold knowledge, only muscle. Now get back to the factories!" the king ordered while sheathing his sword.

The crowd was sent out of the throne room, leaving The king and Sir Walter alone.

The king sat in his throne looking at the wall while thinking, Walter got nervous from the silence and wanted to ask a question.

"where are you actually leaving, your majesty" Walter asked curiously, the king only shifted position on his throne. Walter only sighed and started to walk to the exit.

"I have to go and see if your sister is awake an-" Walter was interrupted by the king

"Azeroth…I'm heading to Azeroth" Walter got a confused expression on his face.

"Azeroth? I've never heard or read about such a place" Walter walked to the king stopped right before the small steps.

"Azeroth is another world Walter, It is not strange you have not heard about it" Walter scratched his neck at the king's words.

"then may I be so bold asking where you heard of it?" the king got an annoyed look on his face, which made Walter get a bit nervous.

"the former ruler of Albion, my mother…" Saying that he stood up and started to walk towards the exit, but then Walter got another question in mind.

"how are you going to get to another world your majesty?" the king stopped right before the door, he did not turn around but gave an answer anyway.

"Magic…"

then he left the room, leaving Walter on his own.

…

A 17 year old girl sat on a chair reading a book next to a 17 year old boy who wrought a book, it was really peaceful, but it was all destroyed when the king entered with almost kicking the doors open.

"wha-" the boy couldn't finish even a word before the king ordered.

"out now!" the boy looked at the girl with a concerned look on his face, but she gave an reassuring smile, so he left and closed the doors after him. The king looked at the smiling girl.

"Is there anything I can do for you my king?" there was some teasing in those words, but the king didn't care at that moment, which made the girl really surprised.

"I am leaving Albion for almost a year" the girl got even more surprised and stood up and looked seriously at the king.

"why are you leaving?" The king walked past her, and looked at a huge map which only showed Albion and a strange region full of sand.

"There are some personal things, but I can tell you that when I return, Albion will be even more powerful then it already is" the king walked around the huge map while looking at the girl, "I hope I don't need anyone to keep an eye on you?" the girl got an disappointed look, but still kept silent. "good" finished the king.

"where are you leaving to?" the girl asked right out of curiosity, the king looked at her with an angry look, which got her to look down, but then she got the king's hand on her shoulder, she looked shocked up at him and saw a tired smile.

"Sorry sister, that information is classified" he joked with it, then he turned and went out of the room.

The girl took her hand on the shoulder the king took a hold on.

"long time since you did anything like that Big brother…"

the boy who was sent out went inside and looked at the girl concerned.

"What did King Logan say?" She only shook her head with a small smile, "nothing special, Elliot…" Elliot looked really happy.

"well, in that case, may I be you escort to the garden, Princess?" he extended his arm towards the princess with a smile, and she gladly took it, "of course"

…

"JASPER!" Logan shouted after his butler, then when he turned he saw the butler right behind him.

"you called, your majesty?" Logan raised a brow, he always wondered how Jasper were able to do that.

"where is the items I ordered you to get me?" Jasper gestured the king to follow him.

They entered a room, and the king closely looked at every items inside.

"I got your pistol examined over a hundred times like you ordered, I took out a huge amount of gold you can have with you and also food of course" the butler continued to name everything Logan had requested, while the king himself looked at all the effects.

"…and that should be everything. Are you satisfied my king?" Logan took one final look at everything fast, and then said: "yes, I am satisfied" he then walked to the map and looked down at the mountains.

"when you are gone, then I am quite sure that some people will attack the castle, anything you want me to tell the guards?" the butler had thought of this some time and had to ask the king. Logan didn't take his sight from the map but walked around and said his little motto which both Sir Walter Beck and Jasper had heard a lot of times.

"This is my Albion, the people must do as I say, or they will die…"

the butler didn't answer, he only looked at Logan

"anything else I could be of service?" The king only shook his head, Jasper bowed and said.

"then I wish you the best of luck in your adventure, I will keep an extra eye on the young Princess" and make sure she doesn't get in any trouble" and with that he left the room.

Logan was quiet while looking at the map, this could be the final time he looked at Albion, but he didn't have a soft heart so he quickly got to his senses and took everything with him, his mother, the hero queen, had thought him a spell which made it possible to hold a huge amount of storage without carrying a bag, so he used that spell on everything.

Logan made sure that the royal attire was perfectly on, the rapier was sharp and ready and checked the pistol, then finally he went to the treasure room.

There were two guards standing in front of the door, once they saw the king they saluted.

" I want you to push all the money away from the middle of the room this instance!" the guards saluted again and started to work.

After maybe one hour they were done, "good, now stand guard and if anyone ask if I have been here, then say no, is that clear!" the guards saluted and said in union " yes my king!"

…

Logan stood in the middle of the room with a stone in his hand, it was pure white and had some blue rune mark on it. When he channeled magic to the stone it started to glow green, Logan stopped at a second to take a heavy breath, and then he channeled all the magic he could form in the stone, then a huge blue light formed around him and almost like he had blinked, he was another place.

Logan opened his eyes and found immediately out that he was in a forest, which he didn't like at all, but he knew that a new world could have anything so he tried to not think of it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he said with a easy volume, getting no answer he only went on, looking for a road.

After some hours, Logan found a sign.

"English? That is a relief" he then read the sign

"Goldshire? Hmph, sounds like a small village…" then he walked that way on the road towards Goldshire.

After a while he heard some strange sound from the forest and decided to check it out, and finally, he found a man who was hogging a tree down, Logan walked towards this man, needing for information.

At the way to the man Logan almost forgot something, he isn't a king here, so at this place he needs to be friendly to get things.

"Excuse me" Logan started, the man turned to see Logan and had a surprised look on his face.

"y-yes, how can I help you?" the man looked a bit uncomfortable when he asked that question. Logan knew it was probably because of Logan's royal attire.

"I just wondered where I could find Goldshire" the man looked even more surprised, and then he broke into laughter.

"have you not been in Goldshire before? Haha, where are you from?" asked the man while laughing, Logan didn't answer, but had an extremely dangerous look on his face which made the man's laughter to stop.

"1 kilometer that way" said the man while pointing a direction, Logan looked that way, "what are you doing so far from there then?" asked Logan, "I live in a hut one minute from here" Logan didn't say anything else, he only walked towards Goldshire.

When Logan finally got to Goldshire, he was shocked beyond measure, there were some inhuman creatures there, tall purple/blue elves, Logan has never seen anything like it, but he tried to not show his surprise, they were probably common in the world of Azeroth.

Logan walked slowly past the 'purple' people and made his way to a guard.

"hello, I am looking for this village's leader, can you help me find him?" the guard gave a little chuckle before answering.

"you're talking to him, nice to meet you, I'm Marshal Dughan and I'm at your service" Dughan reached his hand towards Logan, and Logan shook his hand, "indeed, a pleasure to meet you" Logan looked closely at the place before asking.

"where can I find your capital city?" Dughan looked shocked, "I'll guess your not from here?" Logan only looked at him with his tired look, "well, our capital city is Stormwind, you'll find it not far from here" Logan only nodded his head and was about to go, but a hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but it's darkening and there are a lot of bandits from the defias brotherhood who lurks in the shadow, and I have a strong feeling that they will attack you if you were to go there" Logan looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Bandits are nothing to me" Dughan sighed at Logan's sentence, "please, just stay at the bar tonight and everything should be ok" Logan took a minute to think about the situation, he wasn't in a rush, so he could stay there for the night, but still…

"fine, I'll stay here for the night, but I hope it isn't expensive!" the guard looked at him confused, then he looked at Logan's clothes, and then he looked back to his face, "well, I'm sure you have the money to it, only 15 copper" told Dughan to Logan, "the bar is that little house, please have a good night sleep" he finished with a smile, while Logan only turned and went to the bar.

" Seems like this will be a long adventure…"

**End of chapter 1**

**Do you think I should continue the story?**


	2. Fight, read and speak

**I do not own the game World of Warcraft or the Fable games**

**Path of the Tyrant: Logan's Promises**

…

**Chapter 2: Fight, read and speak**

Two eyes opened when a scream flew through the tavern. Logan flew out of bed and took his chest armor on, while his other clothes was still on, took his sword and gun from the closet, then he ran towards the exit.

"_Fire?"_ Logan smelled smoke from outside and when he kicked the door opened then he saw the stall was on fire. Logan took some steps out and looked around, then he was surprised when he saw the guards were fighting someone.

"What's goi-" Logan was interrupted when someone from the side shouted a battle cry, Logan turned so that the attacker was at his left side and half unsheathed his rapier and blocked a scimitar from a man with a red band covering his mouth. While Logan blocked the sword, he took up his pistol and shot him straight in his head, sending him flying to the ground.

Two other bandits ran towards Logan, who had now fully unsheathed his rapier, one of the bandits ran towards him while the other took out a blunderbuss looking rifle. Logan blocked the first attack from the scimitar, then he started to slash extremely skillfully with his sword, which the bandit couldn't block, the bandit with the rifle had just reloaded it and aimed for Logan, when he shot a bullet, Logan took the now armless bandit and used him as a shield which killed him.

The rifle using bandit was shocked for to long to react at a fireball which flew straight through him.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" Screamed the bandit and fell over.

When the other bandits looked at the man who had such sheer power up in his arsenal, they fled, except one, who was the tallest, strongest and had two huge swords in his hands, a cut from his neck down to his right side of his hip.

"This is truly an interesting sight…" the giant man took some steps towards Logan, but was stopped by two guards. "you'll take no step further" yelled one of the guards while Dughan readied his sword for combat, the defias smiled, and then he slash with one sword sideways, the guards blocked it, but flew some yards away.

"Only worthy warriors may challenge me!" screamed the man, then he looked at Logan who looked at the defias seriously. "That look…the look of a worthy man!" The man took up his other scimitar and got into his battle stance, Logan took a hand on the sword hilt.

"what's your name, warrior?" Logan got into his stance and then answered the defias, "King Logan" The man laughed, "King! Well we're going to have a royal battle! I am, Edwin VanCleef! Leader of the Defias brotherhood!" Edwin slashed down at Logan with all his might, Logan knew blocking was to dangerous, so he dodged.

Edwin blocked a slash from Logan's sword and kicked him so that Logan crashed against a wall, when Logan got backs to his wits he saw Edwin walking towards the burning stall, there he took a burning barrel. "Here is a gift, king!" he then threw the barrel at Logan, who took out his pistol and shot the barrel right after it was thrown, when the bullet hit the barrel exploded.

"AARRRGGGHHHH! BASTARD!" Edwin lost his swords and held his eyes in pain, knowing that this was the best chance, Logan ran against him with is sword readied, but Edwin took out two rifles one in each arm and started to shoot all around without the ability to look. Because of the wild shooting, Logan took cover behind a tree and didn't look any desperate, only calm and held the expressionless face he always holds.

When the shooting stopped Edwin screamed, "Come out you bastard! If you are a king, then die like one!" Logan walked out of his cover slowly with his head held up high looking at Edwin, who held his swords with a cruel expression of his face, "Fine then" Logan took out his sword, and Edwin knew he would fight for real this time, "finally" Edwin took some steps, "Come on!" then he ran as fast as he could against Logan, ready to slice him up.

Edwin tried to cut him, but Logan jumped over the sword and landed behind him, then Logan slashed with his sword at the back of the defias leader "AAAARRRGGGG" Edwin turned fast with a slash, Logan ducked from it and stabbed Edwin's leg causing him to fall on his knees, but he wasn't finished yet. Edwin continued to slash and hit against Logan, even on his knees, but never able to hit him.

Logan blocked one of the swords and kicked the sword from his hand, the other sword broke when Logan slashed at it with all strength.

Now Edwin was unarmed, tired, beaten up and weren't able to move his arms, he breathed heavy and looked up at Logan, who pointed a pistol right at Edwin's head. It started to rain, and the only thing a man could hear was the rain and the panting from Edwin.

"…" Logan did not say a thing, he only looked at the defias leader with his cold eyes, Edwin looked down at the ground.

"please" he took a pause, "don't kill me…" there was no answer for a minute, Edwin didn't dare to take eye contact, "you are one of the many who rotten this world because you see it fit, people like you do not deserve to live" the sound of reloading came after that sentence.

"I am begging you!" begged Edwin, footsteps then entered the sound, Logan looked at the direction and saw Marshal Dughan who began to speak, " I am so glad I were able to convince you to stay for the night, now we can take him to trial" Logan didn't move a muscle, "do you hear, you don't need to kill him" still no answer from Logan.

BANG

The sound of a falling man just appeared, and then footsteps. Dughan looked at the leaving Logan who walked towards Stormwind, then he looked at Edwin VanCleef's body.

…

Logan walked through a huge gate to a bridge, on that bridge there were statues, probably from older war heroes. When he was half across the bridge, three knights rode past him towards a huge cloud of black smoke from the fire in Goldshire. _"I wonder if they use this long to notice something that serious…" _Logan was impressed with the architecture, with no factory the air smelled nice and was good to breath in, but the thing that made his eyes turn wide was the children, they were free and happy while doe's in Albion worked in factories.

Logan got some strange looks from the people, but he didn't care of that.

Logan walked towards a guard and asked, "Where can I find the cast…library" Logan just got an idea, the guard looked at him strangely, but answered nonetheless "yes, please follow me" Logan followed the walking guard. On the way, Logan got to see the city on how it looked, how it was and how much guards they had, and he was surprised to see they had a lot, because it seems like the majority of the city were fighters.

People who talked held swords, staffs and knifes, as if they had to learn everything, some of them looked extremely skill full, while others looked not as skill full, but held more knowledge than others. But the thing that surprised him the most was all the…races? He saw so many different type of people he has never seen before, so he couldn't wait to get to the library.

Once they reached the library and that Logan gave some money to the guard who helped him, he went straight to the history books. _" The alliance, the Horde, Human, Orcs, Elves, Trolls…so much history, so much war… scourge? Lich king…perfect, the thing I was looking for"_

Logan continued a bit to learn some history, he was always a reader in Albion, and here there was only new knowledge, so he couldn't stop.

" It's a long time since I've seen anyone read that much" Logan turned to the voice's owner, a woman in a robe, she had a staff on her back and had blonde hair. He answered her, "well, I am quite interested in history" the woman laughed a little laughter and Logan looked at her with no smile…as usual.

" I am Jaina Proudmore, nice to meet you" she extended her hand towards Logan, who shook it, " Logan, nice to meet you miss. Proudmore" She laughed again, "please, only Jaina is fine" Logan nodded.

"So, there has been war between the Alliance and the Horde a long time?" Jaina gave a sad sigh at what Logan just said and nodded, "unfortunately yes, I can't see why they go into one big allegiance and fight against the burning legion and the scourge…" Logan looked at her, "well, what if I were able to create such an allegiance?" the woman laughed, "People have already tried that…it's impossible…" Logan gave a small chuckle "that is the reason why it hasn't happened before, people believe it is impossible, I am going to prove you wrong" Jaina looked at him with a grin, "and why are you doing it? Just to prove it?" Logan looked at her seriously, _"to defeat the darkness…"_ …"to create peace, what else?"

"well, I give you the best of luck, but I have to leave" Jaina gave a small wink, then she left.

Logan read one last page of a book and then he went to the castle.

…

Logan walked out of the library and went to the closest guard, "where can I find the castle?" the guard just pointed at a direction, which Logan followed.

It didn't take long to find the castle, when he walked towards the gate two guards saluted him, as if they knew he was a king, Logan didn't greet them, he only went past them and looked after the throne room.

Finally Logan found the throne room, and in there he saw the king sitting on a throne with gold lions at the sides, the king looked at Logan with an half interested expression.

"King…Varian Wrynn, it is an honour to meet you" the king only nodded, which made Logan sigh, _"great, a man with that kind of personality" _I wonder, what is your opinion of the war against the…Lich king?" now the king looked interested at his fullest, "why would you ask me that? The lich king must be stopped" Logan smirked, which gave the king some chills.

"I see, tell me, will you join me to defeat him?" the king looked at him bored, "you and what army? Hundreds has tried before us, the only thing we can do is to hold the scourge off our land" Logan shook his head " I have a bigger army then you think, I have now up to 100.000 soldiers, and I will go to each faction in Azeroth and ask for their help" the king looked at Logan, "you think you can achieve that?" Logan walked towards a banner with the Alliance logo on, "that I will find out when I try it…"

There was a long silence, the king looked deeply in thoughts, " and what will you profit of all of this?" Logan looked at him, thinking of saying the truth, "I just want to sleep unafraid at the nights" he chooses to lie.

"if you are able to make all the other factions to join this 'peace army' then I will let you have a part of my army as well" Logan bowed a small bow, "thank you your majesty, now may I ask if you have a map of the different factions and where I can find them?" the king got someone to fetch it.

"thank you, your majesty" then when Logan was about to leave the king stopped him, "you know that people have tried this before you, no one has been able to succeed" Logan didn't turn, he only answered "That is because they're not me" then he left the king to himself.

Logan walked out of the city and found a place where no one could see him, and there he started to create a portal to Albion.

…

Logan opened his eyes and found himself at his treasure room, he walked with great speed towards the door and opened it, he was now in the war room and found no other than Sir Walter Beck.

"Walter" Walter turned around in surprise.

"King Logan? I thought you was going to be there a year?" Logan looked at him with cold eyes.

"it sees I need my royal guards, go and get Geoffrey and Cecil and that's an order!" Walter ran as fast as he could.

After five minutes Walter returned with two guards, Cecil and Geoffrey.

"here they are King Logan" Walter sounded exhausted

"Hail there King Logan, we shall follow you through this Azerothian desert!" Yelled Geoffrey

"Azeroth is not a desert…" Logan said annoyed, which made Geoffrey to laugh a nervous laugh and Cecil face palmed.

"Why can't you act smart, please do so in front of the King" Cecil told Geoffrey.

"Who are you calling…unsmart!" Logan did his own face palming at the moment, even though Cecil and Geoffrey were strange, they were also the best of the royal guard.

"Any way, let's leave now, it's starting to get annoying to just stand here" Logan looked at Geoffrey with dangerous eyes.

"I'll see you in a year my king" then Walter went back to the map in the war room.

"Have you gotten everything you need? We wont going back here until one year" Cecil nor Geoffrey answered.

"good, let us go" then the three left through the portal.

**End of chapter 2**

**Next chapter: Industry in Ironforge**


End file.
